


It's Not for Fun

by MiscWrites (Bijoux25)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, felt weird to tag it as underage but ???? techically, lil bit of jealousy, ya'll knew it was comin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijoux25/pseuds/MiscWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you hear me?” Thick fingers dig into Shirabu's hair and turn his head so their eyes meet. </p><p>“Oikawa can't serve for shit when he lets someone get to him,” Shirabu huffs. He tries to get out of Ushijima's grip but the brunet doesn't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not for Fun

“Oikawa shouldn't get so worked up. His serve suffers because of it.” Ushijima's voice is quiet, little more than a rumble to himself. Shirabu hums noncommittally against Ushijima's thigh. He's only partly watching the recording of Seijou's most recent game on the small television across the room. Mostly, he's enjoying the feel of warm muscle under him. The denim of Ushijima's jeans is rough against his cheek and he turns to nuzzle into his thigh.

“Did you hear me?” Thick fingers dig into Shirabu's hair and turn his head so their eyes meet.

“Oikawa can't serve for shit when he lets someone get to him,” Shirabu huffs. He tries to get out of Ushijima's grip but the brunet doesn't let him go. “Everybody knows that.” Ushijima gives him a look just this side of exasperated but doesn't say anything and turns back to the video.

Ushijima doesn't make another comment but Shirabu still pouts when that also means the brunet isn't paying attention to him anymore. Shirabu slides his hand up from Ushijima's knee and cups him through his jeans. He's warmer there, and he shifts back to let Shirabu curl his fingers in the fabric after only a couple seconds.

Ushijima doesn't look down at him when he runs the pad of his thumb along the line of his zipper. When Shirabu opens his jeans and ghosts his fingers over him, a soft hum is the only hint that he feels it.

Ushijima is still focused on the television, still focused on the game. Shirabu can hear the roar of the crowd swell as Oikawa serves again and jealousy twists in his chest as he presses his face in the crook of his ace's legs.

The brunet takes a slow, deep breath, holds it in as Shirabu runs his lips over him through his boxers. He sucks lightly at the fabric and relishes the feeling of Ushijima growing hard against his mouth. He reaches up and curls his fingers in the waist of his jeans and Ushijima shifts almost immediately. The brunet pulls his hair, tugs him away long enough to get his jeans down over his hips. Shirabu isn't patient enough to let him get any further than that. He licks his lips and presses back into Ushijima's lap. This time he tugs down his boxers and wraps his fingers around his mostly hard cock.

His fingers feel thin, almost dainty, when they're wrapped around him and the feeling surges when he strokes Ushijima firm and slow until he's hard in his palm. The brunet shifts again and leans harder against the bed's headboard with a low sigh. Shirabu moves closer and uses the little bit of extra room to push up Ushijima's shirt with his free hand above his navel. He watches how he breathes, how his abs flex a little when the blond tightens his grip just under the head and precome wells up.

Shirabu bites his lip and repeats the motion, once, twice. He runs his thumb over the head and it comes away slick. Ushijima's belly shivers. Shirabu smiles and kisses the point of his hip.

“Quit playing,” the brunet's voice is harsh but quiet over the sharp sounds of Seijou's game. Shirabu makes a dismissive sound and makes himself comfortable between the brunet's knees.

He takes too long and Ushijima cups the back of his head. The brunet pulls him closer and all Shirabu has to do is open his mouth and savor the warm press on his tongue. Shirabu tightens his hold at the base of Ushijima's cock to steady him as he drags his tongue over heated flesh. Ushijima's contented when the blond wraps his lips around him and his grip loosens. He drops his hand and rests it between Shirabu's shoulders instead.

The light weight is somewhat distracting as Shirabu slides his tongue around the head. He's heavy on his tongue and the blond presses it flat against him as he dips his head.

It's frustrating how quickly Ushijima hits the back of his throat but when he does, the brunet groans thickly. Shirabu hears a thump as Ushijima tips his head back against the headboard. Shirabu turns his eyes up and _finally_ Ushijima has taken his attention away from that stupid game. Away from Oikawa. Ushijima shifts his hips and he presses hard enough at the back of Shirabu's throat to make him huff. The blond shies away from the pressure because the last thing he wants to do right now is gag.

But Ushijima grips a handful of his shirt, rolls his hips again and a thrill goes through Shirabu and leaves him shivering. He swallows thickly and Ushijima moans above him. Shirabu loves the sound and savors the knowledge that he's the only person who gets to hear him make that sound, who gets to see how he shivers and gets to feel all the strength in his hands as he grabs at the blond and tries to pull him closer. Shirabu sets his hand on Ushijima's hip and bobs his head, quick and hungry. When he sucks hard, it makes Ushijima hiss.

“Fuck...” the brunet breathes. He lets go of Shirabu's shirt and runs his hands down his back. Shirabu arches under him and something in his belly throbs when Ushijima works his fingers down the back of his sweats. He lifts his hips into that hand when Ushijima grips his ass. He squeezes hard and Shirabu jerks in his pants.

It's hard to keep his pace steady when Ushijima's kneading at him. He feels the blunt press of nails against his skin when he pulls back and slides his tongue hard over Ushijima until he feels him jerk against the roof of his mouth.

Shirabu can feel the wetness in the front of his own underwear, stretched tight over his cock as Ushijima presses them down to the tops of his thighs. It's not really that comfortable but it's worth it for the surge of arousal he gets when Ushijima works his fingers in and brushes them over his hole.

The blond pulls up with a lewd wet sound and all he can do is shiver and gasp for air. He throbs in his pants as the brunet rubs slow, firm circles over him. Shirabu wants him to press harder, to slip those thick fingers inside and stretch him open.

Shirabu presses a string of hungry kisses up the side of the brunet's cock. Ushijima starts rocking against his lips as he laps at him. Shirabu lets him as heat wells up in his belly. Ushijima rubs him and it's all he can do to just stroke him hard and fast and whine against his thigh.

Ushijima must be able to tell the mess Shirabu's in. He flexes his wrist and his fingers press hard against him. Shirabu gasps and when he rolls his hips up it's so close, he's so close to those fingers filling him up and the blond _squirms_.

Ushijima pulls his hand away at the last moment, just when Shirabu starts to beg, and the blond breaks apart.

Shirabu comes back to himself when Ushijima is gently pressing his hand off him. The blond sits up, his thighs still shivering as he pulls his sweats back up over his hips. He immediately regrets it. The front of his pants are wet and it feels gross against his skin. But worse is the smear of Ushijima's come up the side of his leg and hip and _shit_ it's on his shirt too.

Shirabu frowns deeply, but all he gets is a useless shrug as Ushijima tucks himself back into his pants and zips up his jeans.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Ushijima nods and rolls off the bed to pad across the room to his dresser. Shirabu can see how relaxed he is in the slope of his shoulders and the quiet way he walks, his whole body soft and pliant after sex. Shirabu doesn't feel nearly the same. He's uncomfortable in his soiled clothes and as he leans over to get a couple of tissues from the nightstand he notices the television is still on. He frowns to himself and pointedly looks at his own hands as he cleans them. He tells himself the feeling in his chest isn't jealousy as he watches Oikawa celebrate victory with his team out of the corner of his eye.

“You use the bathroom first and I'll put your clothes in the washer,” Ushijima rumbles at him when he returns. He sets a spare set of underwear and a shirt several sizes too large for Shirabu next to him on the bed. The brunet leans down, pauses for a second before he moves in and Shirabu feels the slightly wet press of his lips against the side of his neck. Something in his chest loosens up and Shirabu turns his head and returns the favor, nuzzling into Ushijima's shoulder before he grabs up the clothes and heads towards the bathroom.

Shirabu returns ten minutes later still scuffing at his hair with a towel. He had peeled off his clothes and almost instantly given up on the idea of cleaning himself up quickly, so he'd simply helped himself to the shower instead. He finds that Ushijima has settled back into almost the same place as before and he's back to watching the television. When Shirabu looks it's the same game again.

“We already watched this,” Shirabu huffs as he climbs back into bed and shoves himself against Ushijima's side. The brunet lets him and settles his arm around his waist.

“I didn't see most of the last set,” He explains.

“But you know how it ends, and you know how Seijou plays almost as well as they do.” Ushijima frowns.

“I knew Seijou won even before we started watching this. Of course I know how it ends,” he says. Shirabu isn't sure if Ushijima is ignoring the last comment or if he simply didn't have anything to say about it.

“So let's watch something else.”

“You think I'm watching it for fun?” Ushijima asks and something about the comment gives Shirabu pause. Something vague and irritating worms in his chest and Shirabu wonders if Ushijima is telling the whole truth. If watching Seijou, or Oikawa specifically, play volleyball was simply a matter of course or study like everything else Ushijima did as Shiratorizawa's captain. Shirabu tamps it down.

“It's a little weird for someone to go right back to 'work',” Shirabu lifts one hand and makes air quotes. “right after they get head.” It's barely noticeable when Ushijima shakes his head and he ignores Shirabu for several seconds.

“There's only a few minutes left,” Ushijima says, and Shirabu knows he has no choice but to fold and put up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This certainly isn't the first bit of smut that I've written, but it is the first I've posted. So, testing the waters somewhat. Writing smut and writing just about anything else are more different than I ever really expect. Anyways. Still sinnin strong.
> 
> Talk to me here or on tumblr at miscwrites. Also haven't mentioned this in awhile but I have requests open.


End file.
